24fandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Rask
|episode = |also = }} Karl Rask was an arms dealer, and a known contact of Margot Al-Harazi. Biography Rask was an underground arms dealer that had worked with Margot Al-Harazi for years. According to Jack Bauer, he had also served time in prison more than once for his reluctance to betray his contacts. Among Rask's clients were the runners of a human trafficking ring and an international drug cartel. Al-Qaeda deal Two years before Day 9, Rask made a deal with al-Qaeda leader Hakeem el-Jamal to sell him nuclear stinger missiles. He had them transported on the Barataria cargo ship to Mumbai, India. However, on the way a group of pirates led by Osman Xasan Muhamad boarded the ship. Rask was informed of this by Callum Trent and activated tracking on the containers, sending a strike team headed by Quin to retrieve the cargo. He then met with el-Jamal in the Radisson Blu Iveria Hotel in Tbilisi. He informed him of the incident, and el-Jamal told him that he would send his own al-Qaeda operatives to recover the missiles. He also demanded a refund, which Rask refused but settled on rebating him a third of his down payment. Shortly before 4pm the next day, the missiles had not been recovered so Rask met with el-Jamal at Saburtalo Cemetery to refund his money. He apologised for the situation and expressed his desire that they could do business in the future. After his sniper gave the all clear, Rask went to his car and had Olaf kill Georg, his driver, who had tipped off Firethorn about the missiles. Rask got into a second car, with a new driver Kristof, who he warned to always be loyal. Not long after that incident, Jack Bauer started working for Rask. Eleven months prior to Day 9, Jack Bauer began actively sabotaging Rask's operations. Several weeks before Day 9, Rask sent Jack with one of his men called Nils to make a payoff of $200,000. Nils wound up dead and Jack didn't return, leading Rask to believe that Jack had stolen $200,000 of his money and disappeared. Day 9 At around 4:30pm, Jack arrived at Rask's hideout in London. When Rask and his men confronted him, Jack claimed killing Nils for being a CIA informant. Jack also told him he had brought him the CIA agent that was working with Nils. When Rask asked for his money, Jack told him it was in an account in GGS, a bank in Hamburg. As Rask ordered Radko and Danilo to get Morgan out of the car and question her, he led Jack to another room to verify the account. Rask then proceeded to test Jack by asking him if he had dealt with a man called "Metzger" when opening his account at GGS. When Jack hesitated to confirm this information, Rask continued to push him for confirmation. Eventually, Jack told him there was no "Metzger" at the bank, but Rask kept pushing him at gunpoint. When Jack stood his ground, Rask laughed and admitted he was bluffing. Jack then gave him a piece of paper with the login information and confirmation codes to verify the account. Rask then asked one of his men to set up a secure link with the bank -- unbeknownst to Rask, Jack had manipulated the bank so that it would allow Chloe O'Brian to hack and investigate his computer for an Al-Harazi connection once he had logged in. As Rask was about to enter the information, an MI5 TAC team raided the warehouse and a gunfight ensued. Rask and Jack began to struggle as the MI5 agents managed to shoot most of Rask's men. Eventually, Jack managed to hold Rask at gunpoint. At this moment, the MI5 agents ordered Jack to stand down, and he confessed that he was working for the President of the United States. As Rask looked at him in disbelief, the agents started taking him out of the warehouse. However, he managed to grab the grenade from one of them and killed himself along with at least three MI5 agents. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Rogue characters Category:Rask organization Category:Deceased characters